


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by wyldests



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, and soft angel john, featuring mr tough guy hamilton, i mean hamilton thinks hes tough but hes actually not, jefferson needs to mind his own fricking fracking business, kinda angsty ???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldests/pseuds/wyldests
Summary: It's a Grease AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Hamilton Fandom/Lams so I hope I do it justice!!!! Comments and feedback is greatly appreciated!!!! Also, this doesn't exactly follow the plot of Grease because I didn't like the way they would have met so it will have some references, but will be mainly centered around the time and setting of the movie, as well as the characters being similar roles to the movie characters. Also, I suck at writing characters so I most likely messed this up.

September 1 - Alex  
Alex had never been this nervous in his life. He was standing in the middle of the crosswalk, looking up at the school in front of him. Jackson High School. This can’t be too bad he thought to himself, watching the other students milling around the parking lot and into the school. I mean, sure, the last few schools I’ve been to have been racist...and homophobic...and I didn’t have many friends. But this will be different. I’m sure of it. He took a deep breath as though that would blow all his worries away and walked into the school. He stood on his toes, attempting to see over the heads of other students. He didn’t even know his way to the main office, much less any classrooms. He tried pulling out the paper from his pocket containing the information about the school. He rummaged around his back pocket, groaning in frustration when he pulled his hand out with nothing in it. He swung his backpack towards him and zipped open the front pocket. He looked around in his pocket, but not where he was walking. His head collided with a solid form and he fell back, grabbing his head. A hand reached out, catching him from hitting the ground. He stood there, regaining his balance. After a moment, he looked up meeting dark brown eyes. A girl in a black leather jacket stood there, smiling at him widely, comfortingly.  
“Hi! My names Eliza. Are you okay? Ooo I like your hair!” Alex lifted a hand to his hair. He hadn’t even cut it in a few months. This girl was really energetic, even for Alex who was normally very high energy himself.  
“Um I’m fine. It’s nice to meet you.” He said, holding out his hand for her to shake. Instead she grabbed his arm and began pulling him along with her. “Uh could you tell me where the office is?” Eliza gasped.  
“Oh my god. You’re new! Of course I’ll show you where it is. Follow me!” She grabbed his arm and lead him down a hallway, past several classrooms and students at their lockers. She opened a wooden door to a room with a older, slightly plump woman typing at a desk. “Helllllo Ms. Washington. How are you today?” The woman smiled kindly at Eliza and then shifted her gaze to Alex, who had stayed a bit behind Eliza.  
“Oh who is this? You must be new here. I know every student in this school but I’ve never seen you before. Do you need your schedule?” Alex nodded, glad most of what he had wanted to ask was already cleared up. Ms.Washington pulled out a folder from one of the desk drawers and flipped it open, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. He looked it over quickly, seeing he had American Studies first. He folded the paper and slid it into his pocket.  
“Thank you so much Ms.Washington.” He said a bit quietly, before turning to Eliza again. “And thank you for taking me here. Would you mind telling me where the history classroom is?” Eliza instantly brightened even more (if that was possible for her) and grabbed his arm again.  
“Of course! Come with me!” She called a goodbye to Ms.Washington and began walking down the hallway they had just come from, now vacant of students. “Here! Have a good time in your first class. Mr.Washington is super nice and a pretty cool guy.”  
“Thank you so much for helping me. Really. You didn’t have to.” Eliza smiled again before gasping again.  
“Ooooo I have an idea. Sit with me and my friends at lunch. They’ll love you. Maybe you’ll even be the first male T-Bird. We sit on the bleachers, the ones on the football field sometimes. Meet us by the trashcan in the back of the tables. I’ll see you later!” She looked at him happily, then began walking down the hall, before the bell rang loudly and she began running. He laughed quietly and opened the door to the classroom. The teacher was talking about the pictures shown on the board, but paused and looked at the small boy in the front of the room with his students. The class stayed like that, looking at him for a few seconds before Mr.Washington cleared his throat, drawing the students to attention.  
“I presume you are Mr.Hamilton?” Alex nodded and inched a bit forward before deciding against it, provoking a few small laughs from other students. Great he thought, you’re 15 minutes into attending the school and you’ve already become an awkward mess. He quickly walked to a empty seat in the back of the classroom, next to a boy with wild curly hair pulled into a ponytail. But the one thing that stuck out to him was that this boy was wearing a pink jacket. Pink. At his old school, no one would be brave enough to wear that.The boy was playing with a pen, hitting it against the table rhythmically. Alex set his backpack down on the ground and pulled his pencil out. He also pulled out a piece of paper, dating it and writing his name. Alexander Hamilton. His writing was interrupted by the other boy whispering to him.  
“Bonjour mon ami. J'mapelle Lafayette. Well, really it’s Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but that’s simply to impress people. So, you’re ne-” His sentence was cut of Mr.Washington reprimanding him.  
“Mr. Lafayette, if you don’t mind, I am teaching a class.” Lafayette shrugged and looked back at Alex.  
“But really, you should sit with me and my friends at lunch. We’re the Pink Ladies - long story. You seem cool.”  
Alex blushed slightly, knowing he would have to reject the offer.  
“I actually already have someone who invited me to sit with them.” Lafayette’s face fell. “They’re the T-Birds?” Lafayette's face brightened again. “The T-Birds? We talk to them all the time. We’ll sit with you all today!” The class contined in this manner, lafayette talking and Alex listening. Lafayette was in the middle of a story about a baguette when the bell rang and he sprang from his seat. Alex pulled out his schedule and began looking for the room number. Lafayette looked over his shoulder and pulled the paper out of Alex’s hands. “Mr. Franklin is down that way. Do you know how to get the cafeteria?” Alex, nodded even though he had no clue of where it was. He began walking down the hall, already excited about the prospect of maybe making some friends on his first day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll try to update every week, but I'm normally quite busy so it might not be that often. This chapter was just Alex first coming to school, but next chapter will have some gay shit and Alex meeting more people. Please give me feedback and critiques so I know what to fix. :)


End file.
